Brie Koraki
"Crows aren't songbirds and they aren't pretty birds. My life is pointless." Brie Koraki Brie Koraki is the daughter of the Crow from the Fox and the Crow, she is a Rebel because of her having to lose her cheese to a fox (actually Brie hates cheese but it's the principal of the matter,) Appearance She has black feathery hair she wears cut up to her ears with a black sequined feather barrette, dark dusky skin, black eyes, and black feathered wings that when not in use she folds close to her body, like a bird at rest. She wears a black jumper dress over a yellow round collared long sleeved shirt. She wears yellow leggings and shiny black flats. Personality Brie is a little insecure about her appearance. She doesn't trust people unless she knows they only tell the truth, (so just Cedar), when they say she looks pretty. She always thinks they want something and she guards her items. Brie is very inventive, she has invented an alarm system should someone enter her room that only she can hear, from no matter where she is (I'm not sure how it works, but that's Brie for you). Brie is kind of complicated. If she trusts you, she's very complex. She's kind, but not in an "Oh I'm better than you so I must be nice to you cause I pity you" way, but in an "You need my help? I'll help you even when no one sees" way. Fair warning, don't try to surprise her because you'll get an ear-splitting "caw-ing" noise if you do. Brie is always embarrassed when she caws, and she does that when she sings too, so she usually comes up with an excuse to get out of anything relating to music. Brie is slow to acknowledge when her feelings are hurt. When she's happy, no problem, she acts happy, when she's mad, she acts mad, but when she's sad, well, she tries to push those emotions down and does it until she can't handle it anymore, then she hides in her room and cries for hours. Brie can be a little...stubborn. Especially when it comes to her inventing. When she's in the middle of inventing something, she puts off eating, sleep, and relaxation. (Todd's the only one who can shake her from it, he can tempt her out with her favorite treat, churros, and even then that doesn't work all the time). Friends TBA Romance [[Todd Tyri-Alepou|'Todd Tyri-Alepou']] This Fox and the crow are stupidly in love. But it's kind of a secret thing, much like Ashlynn and Hunter's was for the longest time. But they keep their love secret only because of the hatred between the Tyri-Alepou's and the Koraki's. Not a single person knows about it, though Brie has to fight the urge to kiss Todd when he's in fox form and he has to fight the urge to kiss her whenever they say goodbye. To most people, the closest thing Todd and Brie are is friends, although Todd's cousin Vixen is a little suspicious. Portrayal Any female with a raspy voice Abilities '''Shape-shifting: '''Brie can turn into a small crow, with black feathers and eyes, and no one can tell it's her. Except for Todd, she's grilled him on how he must know, but he won't tell. '''Flight: '''She can fly really high in either form, though has to rest quite a little while on trees or something of the sort. Family Mother: Ricotta Koraki Ricotta Koraki is a very...gloomy mother. She mourns the loss of her cheese, and has grown very, very bitter about not having hers. Brie tries to buy her cheese and make her happy, but sometimes, Ricotta doesn't see what's in front of her, and only sees despair. Trivia Brie's last name means "crow" in Greek. While her first name is the name of a cheese, only to show how much her mother really likes cheese and was bitter about losing her own in her story. Brie is Lactose-intolerant. She sometimes spreads her wings out when she trips, they help regain her balance. Category:The Fox and The Crow Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters